Lemegeton
Lemegeton is a Zohar control program which was developed during the Lost Jerusalem era, left behind by Jesus Christ and later deciphered by Grimoire Verum. Lemegeton is represented in the material world as words, but it is actually a wavelength energy. Lemegeton can only be understood and spoken by chaos (Anima), and when recited, they can access and control the Zohar. Through the Zohar, energy from the Upper Domain of U-DO can be accessed. Thus, Lemegeton may seen seen as a program which directly contacts U-DO. Humans are unable to speak the "words", however the ancient people and future researchers such as Grimoire Verum were able to create programs from Lemegeton to control the Zohar. This was used in all Relics of God that made use of the Zohar's energy, such as Zarathustra and Omega System. The Song of Nephilim is an incomplete translation of Lemegeton. People of the Zohar, whose wills resonate strongly with Anima due to their special bloodline, are also capable of controlling the Zohar, with the strongest among them capable of communicating with U-DO. In this way, the power of Anima is also seen as a proxy between humans and the power of the Upper Domain. History Lost Jerusalem era Lemegeton was left behind by chaos in ancient times. Ormus was born from the death of Jesus. Officially, it existed to convey his existence to coming generations, but its true purpose was to manage the "words" he passed on: Lemegeton. Ormus also existed to obtain and protect the artifacts (relics) of God. Various books promoting the ideology of Jesus were left behind, but among them was one where Lemegeton had been written down. However, the books where such a sequence of information on the upper domain was described were instead not generally circulated because of their importance, and it became that they sunk into the darkness of history. Lemegeton was rediscovered in the ancient ruins in Lake Turkana, Kenya, during the same dig that uncovered the Zohar and the Compass of Order and Chaos. All of them were sent to Toronto, Ontario, Canada to be researched by Vector Industries. From the ancient language found in the ruins, Grimoire Verum created Program Lemegeton. Use of Lemegeton during a test with the Zohar caused the Lower Domain to be linked to the Upper Domain of U-DO. U-DO's observing presence caused human consciousnesses that seek dispersal to go berserk, and in response, the Zohar went out of control. The result was a Local Matter Shift, where the material realm began to disappear into the imaginary realm. Grimoire's daughter who was used in the experiment, Nephilim Verum, was the first to disappear, although the disappearance phenomenon spread until humanity was forced to abandon Earth. To stop the spread of the disappearance phenomenon to the rest of the universe, Wilhelm used his power to seal the Earth. Transcend Christ Thousands of years later, Joachim Mizrahi would continue Lemegeton research with the Song of Nephilim. Although the Song of Nephilim is an incomplete translation of Grimoire's Lemegeton program, just as Grimoire's Program Lemegeton was merely a translation of the original Lemegeton. The true Lemegeton may only be known to chaos. At some point, Mizrahi cancelled the Lemegeton translation work. At another point, he created a Realian known as Almadel and entrusted Lemegeton to her. Suou Uzuki betrayed the Galaxy Federation and handed over Lemegeton to U-TIC Organization, something he would later regret. In order to control the Zohar, U-TIC intended to use Lemegeton to convey human will from the Vessels of Anima via the U.M.N. However, this would also cause direct contact with U-DO which invokes primal fear into human beings. He continues and explains that humans reject others, and those who are rejected are overcome with the fear of isolation. That fear becomes even worse than death, since humans will have nowhere to go. Suou then revealed that the Lemegeton program would be able to further help their plans, but it is based on incomplete data. Due to that deficiency, they have already lost one transgenic-type unit. If they had the original source of Lemegeton, then things would have been different. Program Lemegeton fragmented during the Miltian Conflict. It was scattered through the U.M.N. in the form of Fragments of Lemegeton. During Xenosaga: A Missing Year, due to the completion of Lemegeton, Nephilim's consciousness awakens within Almadel. Almadel vanishes in order to stop the Song of Nephilim. Since then, Lemegeton was presumably lost forever, with the exception of chaos' Lemegeton. Etymology The word Lemegeton itself is a reference to the lesser key of King Solomon, which is also called Gaetia. In Xenogears, the Gaetia Key was a device activated by the Gazel Ministry to raise Mahanon, the land of God, from the ocean when they deemed the time was right. Entry Ancient Earth. chaos was at the place where a long black haired man would preach. That long-haired man later received belief from a great many people, and is the person who came to be called the Messiah. chaos served as that man's disciple. And he performed various miracles as the long-haired man's proxy. One among them was to leave behind of the Word of God, Lemegeton. "Lemegeton" are words in order to manifest the energy of the higher domain into the dimensional universe of the lower domain. However, even though it is words, because it was an incantation-like thing that cannot be pronounced by normal humans, it came to be called the "Word of God". When Lemegeton is recited, the upper and lower domains become linked. And, by accessing the upper domain from the lower domain, an enormous energy is introduced into the lower domain. However, this also causes to disrupt the balance between the domains. And so, a failsafe was applied to Lemegeton. When too much access is made by Lemegeton, the failsafe activates, and the balance between the upper and lower domains is automatically corrected. That correction is initialization. In other words, think of it as if the very act of accessing is made to have never happened. Episode III database A Zohar control program that can create certain specified wavelengths, constructed by Vector programmer Grimoire Verum during the Lost Jerusalem era. These wavelengths affect not just Zohar operation, but also apparently the appearance of Gnosis. Grimoire used the wavelengths to control the Gnosis and set off Gnosis terrorism incidents. Lemegeton was fragmented into pieces during the Miltian Conflict and was later scattered across the U.M.N. Half a year ago, Grimoire collected all the fragments and put them back together, but it was once again lost upon his death after the Gnosis terrorism. Joachim created two Zohar control systems, the U-DO System and the Song of Nephilim, based on Lemegeton. In fact, Lemegeton is part of the ancient words that were left behind by a certain man--words that Grimoire analyzed and made into a program. The man who left behind these words several thousand years ago is chaos. Category:Miscellaneous